Footprints on the sand
by oldfashionedhand
Summary: Mai X Zuko. Set three years after the events of A:TLA, lately Mai has grown distant from Zuko, so the young firelord decides to surprise her with a trip to Ember Island in an effort to discover why.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own avatar but if I did...nah I've got nothing._

* * *

><p>Zuko was in trouble. He gulped, the movement pressing the skin of his neck against the sai that was a whisper away from slitting his throat. His right arm was wrenched painfully behind his back, immobilising his movements. Zuko could feel his attackers fingers digging into him.<p>

"I'm going to ask you this once," his attacker told him in a low, steely voice, "Where are we?"

Zuko tried to glance behind him, his golden eyes straining for a glimpse of his assailant.

"I'm waiting," there was a hint of extra pressure from the sai, with the promise of far more if the question remained unanswered.

"We're..." Zuko paused as he awkwardly gasped down a breath, "On a boat."

"Really?" his assailant said, their sarcasm almost drowned out by the noise of the ship's engine and the creak of the metal deck as it rolled with the tide. "You may want to volunteer a few more details _fire lord _if you want to walk away from this alive_,_ presuming that still interests you. Because I'm seriously beginning to have my doubts."

Zuko mumbled something.

"What," the assailant said flatly.

Zuko gulped, then, with the air of a man signing his own death warrant said, "We're going to Ember Island."

There was a long, dangerous pause.

"I've changed my mind, I'm going to kill you after all."

"Mai!" Zuko protested.

Zuko was released, stumbling a few steps forward before turning around to face Mai. She was half illuminated by the light streaming in from a nearby porthole, her other half shrouded in the shadows of the room. Her normally perfectly pinned hair was loose and she was dressed in nothing but a light night robe, the crimson colour flush against her pale skin. Zuko's attentions were surprisingly elsewhere though, namely the weapon glinting in her hand and the infinitely more dangerous glint in her dark eyes. Mai wasn't usually an expressive girl but Zuko had gotten used to reading her over the years they'd been together and right now she was absolutely livid.

"Look, I can explain," Zuko held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Explain what Zuko? You had me kidnapped!" Mai raised her voice.

"That's not really what happened..."

"You and Ty Lee broke into my family home, snuck into my room while I was asleep and spirited me away in the night. How is that not a kidnapping?" She emphasised the last point by ramming her finger into Zuko's chest.

Zuko started to back away, he knew she'd be angry but hadn't expected this. Things were not going according to plan, but when did they for him? Mai was not finished though.

"You even had Ty Lee paralyse me. I've been staring at the same patch of ceiling for the last three hours. Do you have any idea how boring that is?"

"She only paralysed you because you were about to turn me into a pincushion," Zuko said defensively, "Why do you even have that many weapons on you while you're sleeping?"

"Normally so I can defend myself if some maniac tries to assault me in the dead of night!"

Zuko studiously ignored this, "Besides that, where did you even get that sai from? We searched you while you were unconscious - " Mai raised an eyebrow, "I mean I had Ty Lee carry out a full inspection of your body – um – er-" Zuko's cheeks turned as red as his scar.

Mai sighed, "Look Zuko, just tell me what this is about."

Zuko grinned in relief, leaping quickly on the small respite Mai had given him. "The war ended three years ago and I thought we'd done all the hard work after we stopped father...Ozai," Zuko corrected himself, looking away and missing Mai's hand almost reach up to touch his arm, before pulling away, "But I was wrong, it's going to take a lot of work to rebuild the world after a hundred years of conflict and hatred and because of that I haven't been able to enjoy the peace with the people I care for. I know we haven't been able to see much of each other recently. That's why I wanted to do something special. I guess I – uh - "kidnapped" you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised," Mai said dryly. The speech seemed to have had its effect though, as she'd calmed down to her usual, mellow mood. She brushed back a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear, her lips pressed into a small pout, "Why Ember island though Zuko? The place is about as fun as the boiling rock."

"It wasn't so bad. Well it was pretty bad, but I've learnt something important every time I've been," Zuko tried to remember what Li and Lo had told them what seemed like centuries ago, "Because we're big, strong rocks and the beach can erode and break down who we are into small, tiny, insignificant pebbles."

Zuko smiled victoriously, he was pretty sure that was the gist of what they'd said. His spirit swelled as he saw Mai begin to smile, uncle would have been proud of the wise advice he'd just given. He quickly deflated as Mai's smile twitched as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Are you sure you don't mean it can smooth down the roughest edges?" Mai said, still trying not to giggle.

"Maybe," Zuko admitted, a little shame faced. He didn't really mind, even if he had made a fool of himself. He hadn't seen Mai smile for a while now. She always looked so pretty when she dropped the mask a childhood at the Imperial court had crafted for her. Not able to stop himself he ran a hand through her black hair, ending by brushing his fingers over her cold cheeks. He was rewarded by a slight blush as their eyes met but then the mask came back on. She turned her face away and gently but firmly removed his hand.

"Its been a long day Zuko, I need to sleep."

"Of course, well I'll see you tomorrow," Zuko said stiffly, trying to keep his emotions under control. He wheeled around and left the room, trying to act as natural as he could. He waited until he was two decks and three corridors before stopping, breathing heavily as he tried to keep calm. He didn't understand what was happening. He knew they hadn't been able to see each other much recently, and thought Mai's coldness towards him these last few months had been a result of that, her patience after three years of constant separation running out. But there was something else, she didn't care any less about him, he was almost certain of it. Instead she was holding herself back. Why? It made no sense. He slamming his fist furiously into the side of the wall. The impact left a dent in the metal.

"Is everything alright Firelord?"

Zuko span around. It was Jee, his former lieutenant and now high admiral of the fire nation. Zuko was suddenly ashamed, Jee had already had to put up with enough of his temper when he'd been in exile, without this as well.

"Yes Admiral, I apologise, I let my temper get the better of me. Its nothing you should have to worry about."

"Yes sir," Jee said evenly, falling into step besides Zuko.

"Thank you again for the loan of the ship, I'm in your debt."

"You are the firelord, I wasn't about to say no."

"I know my position, but I meant this as a request, not an order. Furthermore I never asked you to personally accompany me," Zuko insisted, "So thank you."

They walked in silence. Then Jee said, "I have watch tonight. Perhaps if you do feel obliged to me, you could keep me company for a while. We still have your uncle's Pai Sho board."

Zuko hesitated for only a moment, "Thank you Admiral. I'd like that. I should warn you though, my uncle's taught me pretty well."

"You're not the only one he taught sir," Jee countered, a small smile cracking his usual stoic, military countenance,

Together the two men, now chatting amicably about the upcoming game, headed to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Mai sighed as she examined herself critically in the mirror. What was she doing? She should have got the first boat home the moment her feet touched sand. Instead she'd been here for six nights, letting Zuko take her on a whirlwind romantic tour of the island as he tried to woo her. It had all been rather sweet actually but it hadn't made what she knew she had to do any easier. She'd resolved each night to go home, trying her hardest to remain distant.<p>

Yet here she was again, dressed up and getting ready to go see a play of all things with him. This would be the last night though, Zuko had said so himself. Perhaps she could allow herself a small moment of happiness to treasure before they had to part.

It had been almost six months ago when it happened. Zuko returning after a seven week campaign with the water tribe against pirates that had been harassing fire nation shores. She'd been idling with a knife Zuko had brought back for when he'd overheard her talking to Azula's former advisers Li and Lo. Zuko had decided to keep them in his service, as they hadn't committed any real crimes despite their association with his psychotic sister and they still gave good advice. He really had learned a lot from General Iroh.

"For the last time, will you drop the matter about Mai!"

Mai had been about to call out a greeting, but at these words had dropped back into the shadows of a nearby column. She knew it wasn't right to watch like that, but some habits were hard to break. Back when she was child it had been her court rather than military training that allowed her to melt into the background as she watched and waited.

"Firelord Zuko if you truly wish to bring peace to the world you should find a bride from another of the four nations. Only this can truly bind us all together," the first said, probably Li, Mai thought. Her right ear was saggier.

"Even if you do marry within the fire nation it would be wise to choose one of the great houses. There are many who still resent your usurpation of your father. You must keep the nation strong," Lo continued.

"For the sake of all, you cannot continue your relationship with Lady Mai," they said in unison. Mai ran her hands over her throwing knives, repressing the urge to nail both of them between the eyes.

"Enough. Leave, now," Zuko had said coldly. A few years ago he would have exploded at them, somehow that would have been less frightening. She hated noticing it, but sometimes she saw there was still a part of Ozai within Zuko. Sensing his mood both advisers scuttled for the door. Zuko stood in silence for a few minutes before stamping out with far less self control than he'd just shown. Mai had felt her body's energy draining away as she slowly slid down the pillar.

However much she hated the old crones she knew there was truth in their words. One of the best way to take a step towards the peace Zuko was fighting so hard for would be marriage. The Firelord taking a bride from the water tribe or especially the earth kingdom would be a powerful symbol of international unity.

Even marrying within to one of the great houses made more sense. The court had become a hot bed of intrigue since Ozai's defeat. Zuko didn't really understand, he'd never really been exposed to the unpleasant side of aristocratic life. Oh he'd suffered the consequences of it after his exile, but he didn't know it as she had, as her father had desperately fought his way up the social ladder.

These days while Zuko was away dealing with foreign threats, she'd been dealing with assassinations, extortion and blackmail and lately it only seemed to be getting worse. The game had changed and no one was really sure of the new rules, meaning everyone was scrabbling for whatever scraps they could find. If Zuko was to take a wife from the great houses they would be able to keep internal order for him and the court would settle down again.

She knew he loved her, would protest and struggle against any attempt to make him abandon her, but in the end he wouldn't have a choice. Just like after the day of the black sun, if it was the right thing, if it was a decision for something greater than himself he would leave her again. The least she could do was make it easier on him. So she'd tried her best to avoid him, taking assignments abroad whenever he came home and acting as cold as she could possibly manage.

_Yet here she was again..._

There was a rap at the door. It was Zuko and judging by his dumbstruck expression her preparations had had their effect. She was dressed in a sheer red dress, decorated with an edge of gold thread. A slit down the side showed off her long, slender legs and the gap at the front of the dresses high collar a glimpse of her creamy, pale throat. Her dark hair was tied back in a simple pony tail. She knew he liked it when she wore her hair long and she'd ("subconsciously" she lied to herself) decided to indulge him.

Zuko shook himself out of his stupor and linked arms with her. Mai choose this time not to refuse him.

"Shall we go?"

"Lets," Mai said, keeping her voice even and trying to ignore how close the two of them were, the warmth of his body next to hers as they walked and most of all the conflict swirling inside her that was gradually breaking her heart in two.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the introduction kids. Set three years later I tried to make the characters a little more mature, or at least Zuko, because Mai was pretty sorted to begin with. Love to hear what you think, so gimme some of that review love :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko was nervous. This was his last chance to try and work things out with Mai before they went home. More than ever he couldn't afford to mess things up. His concentration however was being more than a little distracted by the dress Mai was wearing, not to mention how close she was to him. Not that he didn't appreciate his situation, but it only served to further his confusion. One moment Mai wouldn't so much as touch him, the next they'd be as close as they'd been in the old days. He'd thought woman would get less confusing over the years, but the mystery only seemed to increase. He wondered how his uncle always made it look so easy.

His hand slipped into his robes, checking for the sixteenth time he had the tickets. As in the previous fifteen cases, they were still there. He was a little apprehensive about going to see a play by the Ember Island players, especially after the last debacle, but he'd heard good things about their latest production: The cave of two lovers. Besides how hard would it be to perform the age old romantic tale of Oma and Shu? On the other hand perhaps it was best not to tempt fate...

They were approaching town. Zuko tugged the hood of his crimson cloak over his head.

"What are you doing?" Inquired Mai.

"I want a normal night out. I can't do that as firelord and lets face it I'm not difficult to recognise," Zuko said, only showing a trace of bitterness.

"Gee, because you look so much more inconspicuous now."

"Last time I went lots of people came in costume as characters from the play," Zuko said defensively.

"Maybe, but last time I saw the cave of two lovers it wasn't about Oma, Shu and the sinister cloaked man," She squeezed his arm, "Besides you should be proud of who you are.

The hood came down.

A vaguely familiar looking boy ran past them. "Nice Zuko costume!" he yelled out, "But -"

"Yes I know, the scars on the wrong side," Zuko finished wearily. Suddenly comprehension dawned, "Hey wait a second!"

The boy stopped. Zuko walked up to him, "What are you talking about kid? The boy in the iceberg hasn't been shown here for years! Why would I be wearing a Zuko costume?"

"For the cave of two lovers of course," the boy said, obviously not believing someone could be so stupid.

Zuko and Mai looked at each other.

"What?"

The boy had already left though. Trying to make sense of what was happening Zuko tore one of the many posters from the wall and read it out loud.

"The cave of two lovers, the newest work from the renowned playwright Pu-on Tim, following The Boy in the Iceberg, his dazzling account of the life of Avatar Aang (Special revised edition playing in theatres across the earth kingdom), come join us for his masterful retelling of the tale of Oma and Shu featuring the Avatar and his companions in an romantic journey that is guaranteed to melt your hearts."

Zuko double checked the poster to make sure he hadn't read anything wrong. He had not and it took all his willpower not to burn the offending article to a crisp. He'd had one of his servants purchase the tickets on a recommendation from a courtier. He hadn't heard anything about a "masterful retelling."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Mai said flatly.

"I thought girls like romantic, mushy stuff."

"Zuko," Mai sighed, "How many times have I told you to stop confusing the word girls with the word Ty Lee."

"Do you still want to go?" Zuko asked, trying to make the sentence sound like a casual question rather than a plea.

"Sure, it sounds like a riot. Especially if Aang and the rest of the gang are in it. It'll be something fun to talk about next time we see them," she said with an undercurrent of malicious glee that had Zuko smiling along as well. He loved his friends dearly, but somehow he was always seemed to be on the receiving end of their jokes. It would be nice to turn the tables for once.

"Are you sure you won't find it boring?" he double checked.

"It won't be boring. I'm with you," Mai said simply.

Zuko could have kissed her there and then. He settled with removing his arm from hers and wrapping it around her waist, pressing them close together. She didn't reciprocate, but she didn't draw away like before. They walked in mutual silence into the theatre.

Zuko settled into the seat next to Mai. He had a large bag of fireflakes which he offered to Mai. It was a hot day but he hadn't felt like risking ice cream.

"So what has Aang got to do with the cave of two lovers," Mai asked, dipping a hand into the fireflakes.

"I think Aang said something about his first kiss with Katara being there. I'm more curious why I'm in it. I mean, I was on the other side of the earth kingdom running from Azula back then."

"Guess the playwright took a few dramatic liberties."

"I'll say," Zuko muttered darkly, "I'll probably be a humourless jerk screaming about my honour again."

"Accurate, but unlikely," Mai snarked.

"Thanks Mai," said Zuko irritably.

"Lets face it Zuko, apart from your uncle, none of us were winning any prizes for niceness back then. Even so I can't see you being the villain, I'm sure the players wouldn't want to do anything to upset the new firelord."

Zuko was becoming genuinely angry, "I don't care how upset they make me, I would never punish them for it!"

"I know," Mai said, "But they don't. People are so used to Firelords like Azulon or Sozin its going to take them time to get used to you. Some probably never will. So settle down."

"Not to mention Ozai," Zuko added glumly, "You're right, the titles been so tainted over the century I sometimes wonder if it can ever be redeemed. What you said earlier, do you really think its something to be proud of?"

"I know I'm proud," Mai gave a quick, rare smile, it flashed across her face as swift as a knife throw, "But it might take more than just working hard. Sometimes, to do the right thing, to do what's best for everyone, you have to make...sacrifices."

Mai was looking away, her hands gripping her seat rests slightly. Zuko put his hand on hers. She was trying to say something, trying to tell him something. But what was it?

"What kind of sacrifices Mai?" he said slowly.

"Do you remember the day of the eclipse?" Mai asked, still not meeting his eye.

"How could I forget?"

"You went to join the Avatar, to teach him firebending. You put your own personal happiness aside for a higher cause, it was an incredibly noble thing to do. But you still had to betray your own nation and leave everything everyone you cared about behind," she stopped then finished in a very small voice, "you had to leave me."

The curtain had risen over the stage and the narrator had come on to a tumultuous round of applause. It passed over Zuko like waves over a rock.

"That was different," he said thickly, "I would never _ever_ abandon you like that again."

"Don't misunderstand me Zuko, I'm not looking for reassurance," Mai met his gaze, her eyes shimmering with emotion, "I just want to be ready this time when you have to make that choice again."

"No!" Zuko shouted, almost springing out of his seat in anger, "There's nothing that will make me - "

His furious protest was muffled by several other theatre goers turning around to shush him. He had little choice but to sink back into his seat, arms crossed and stewing in impotent rage. Mai sat in her chair, as stiff and poised as a statue. He caught none of the narrators introduction, his mind burning over Mai's words. Why in the four nations did she think he was going to leave her. The thought had crossed his mind that his time away from home was still the problem, but now he was certain there was definitely something else. Mai had spoken of a choice. What choice could she possibly have in mind? He couldn't think of anything that would force him to repeat the drastic action he had to make three years ago. His mind went back to the play as he saw exactly what they were recreating.

Set to a background painted blood crimson, two actors, one playing him and the other Azula battled furiously. The orchestra played a sombre melody as they whipped paper reels of blue and red at one another, a pantomime of the furious Agni Kai that had scorched the earth black as both siblings drew on the power of Sozin's comet. Somehow it still drew Zuko in, his hand instinctively touching the lightning scar on his chest, the invasive smell of ozone and burned flesh crowding his nostrils as he relived the moment.

The actress cackled insanely, "Haha my brother, you cannot possibly hope to defeat me! I will become firelord this day and neither you or anyone else in the firenation can stop me!"

"No Azula you are no longer my sister! You are a traitor to the firenation like my father and will lead us to ruin! By my honour I will take my rightful place on the throne you stole from me!" The actor Zuko declared, equally dramatically to a loud cheer from the crowd.

While Zuko was slightly amused by the turnaround of the dialogue from last time he was also a little disturbed. He hadn't fought for the firenation that day, like the Avatar and his friends he'd fought for the world. Would this be how history remembered him?

Actor Zuko had gained the upper hand now and was advancing on the cowering Azula, who was now spitting defiance, "I may not be able to defeat you Zuko, but just as you've taken what's most precious from me, I'll take what's most precious to me."

The lightning came, a burst of white paper thread the actress threw from her sleeve straight to where the actress Katara was standing. Actor Zuko slowly and melodramatically threw himself into the lightnings path.

"HOOOOONOOOOOUUUUR!"

Zuko face palmed as Mai gave what could have been either a sneeze or a snort of very unladylike laughter. Maybe this production wasn't all that different from the last one after all.

Actress Katara ran over to Actor Zuko and cradled his body tightly in her arms in way that if Katara had actually done that back then probably would have killed him. The actress was unsurprisingly crying, throwing her head back to give an especially rending wail.

"Oh Zuko my love, what have you done?"

Zuko froze. He did not like where this was going.

Actor Zuko, despite his near death state leant up to talk to her.

"Katara...remember the promise..." he said in horse, strangled voice, "Come four seasons, or four nations..."

Azula loomed over them, ready to strike. Zuko wondered when Actor Katara was going to start fighting.

Ignoring Azula, Actress Katara leant close over Actor Zuko and finished, "We'll always be together."

She kissed him passionately, the curtain coming down just before Azula's hand could reach the two of them. The orchestra started up again, bursting into the plays cheery theme song.

_Two lovers, forbidden from one another _

_A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. _ _Built a path to be together._

Zuko sat completely still, not daring to look round at Mai, not even daring to move. He knew one thing and one thing only. 

_Secret tunnel!_

_Secret tunnel!_

He was completely and utterly screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai too had not been paying much attention to the opening act. She'd finally been able to give Zuko the message in as straight forward a way she was capable of...and he'd taken it as well as expected. She concentrated on her next move and tried to ignore how her heart had leapt when he'd passionately declared his intention to stay with her. He should have calmed down enough by the interval to talk, his temper wasn't anything like it used to be. While Zuko still had a habit of overreacting to bad news, once he'd had five minutes to process things, he could, give or take flashes of irritability, achieve an almost Iroh like calm.

He already seemed taken in by the play, though that was hardly surprising given the particular Agni Kai it was re enacting. His eyes had a faraway look and his hand had moved up to the wound on his chest. Mai clenched her seat rest, glaring daggers at the Actress Azula as the paper lightning struck the Actor Zuko. There were many things she was not ready to forgive her former ally for (She couldn't bring herself to use the word friend), but in Mai's mind what she'd done to Zuko was the worst of her crimes . Mai knew Azula had committed far worse crimes, almost killing the Avatar for a start, but that had been the most personal. It was lucky for Azula she hadn't been there instead of Katara or who knows what she'd done..._Probably get burned to a crisp by a fire bending prodigy high on the power of Sozin's Comet_ her ever objective mind reminded her. Mai sighed, maybe things did turn out for the best after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the actor playing her lover lock lips with Actress Katara. She froze, but her brain quickly caught her sinking heart and brought it back to the surface. She'd heard the rumours and could see the appeal of such a story, the exiled fire nation prince and the exotic water tribe girl on two sides of a war, especially compared to how quite frankly disgustingly boring she and Zuko were in comparison. Well, she gave a small smirk as she remembered the nights together that had seemed to go on forever, how boring they appeared to be. However Mai knew Zuko and even if she could accept the possibility of romance between him and Katara, she couldn't accept the idea of Zuko lying to her about it. He was too idiotically honourable to do such a thing.

As such she was amused rather than alarmed when she looked at Zuko and she saw the blind panic written across his face, that made the young firelord look less like a glorious head of state and more like turtleduck in the path of an oncoming tank. She was further amused when she took his hand as an act of reassurance and he almost jumped out of his seat.

"I told you it wouldn't be boring," Mai said quietly as the opening song continued to play.

Zuko gave a nervous smile but didn't seem ready to talk yet. Mai felt a stab of pity, this couldn't be the romantic date he'd planned. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. _This is the last time _she told herself again for the hundredth time as Zuko squeezed back, his smile growing stronger, _This is the last time._

The curtain rose again, revealing a set that she supposed that was meant to be the titular secret tunnel as she saw several actors dressed in a large badger mole costume trundle across the stage. This time, to her and no doubt Zuko's relief it was Aang and Katara on stage.

"Oh Aang! Being lost on this cave for hours on end is making me lose all hope!" Actress Katara proclaimed melodramatically.

"Quick Katara," The actor, no actress playing Aang Mai corrected herself as she looked closer at the person portraying the Avatar, "I think I see an exit over there."

"Really?"

Actress Aang laughed, "Hahaha, made you look."

The audience, to Mai's amazement laughed along with him...her...whatever.

Actress Aang winked at the crowd, "Arn't I such an incurable prankster."

"If only it was terminal," Mai muttered, causing Zuko to choke on his fireflakes.

Actress Katara had sunk to her knees at this point and was practically bawling. To her right Mai was glad to hear a noise of clear disapproval that matched her own feelings. She looked around, but couldn't pinpoint who it had come from.

"Don't worry Katara," Actress Aang said comfortingly, "We'll find a way out I'm sure."

"But...but...how can we possibly escape this labyrinth of death," Actress Katara got out between sobs, "You know the legends, the only way to leave the tunnels it to share the kiss of true love, but we're the only ones here and you're like a brother to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Actress Aang said with more cheerfulness than should be legal.

There was another groan of annoyance to Mai's right but again she wasn't sure who from. Zuko also looked unimpressed.

"They're just using lines from the old Avatar play. Whoever wrote this thing put no effort into the script whatsoever," Zuko whispered to her irritably.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Of all the things that are wrong with this abomination and you choose the recycled script to complain about."

"Well, they just seemed to be putting more effort in last time," Zuko pouted, making Mai smile a little.

They turned their attention back to the play as a cave in had apparently separated the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl, who after the obligatory dramatic good bye went their separate ways down the tunnels.

"What's meant to happens now? This isn't at all like what Aang told me." Zuko said.

"Now," Mai said grimly, "I think you're supposed to make your entrance."

"But I already told you I was on the other side of the world," he stopped when Actor Zuko, as Mai predicted, made his dramatic entrance to a flash of green smoke. "And I definitely didn't have that much hair," Zuko finished as his actor counterpart swished his locks in a manner that would have done a courtesan proud.

The Actor and Actress met eyes across the stage, their faces Mai supposed trying to convey love at first sight. They certainly went through an interesting range of expressions. Zuko buried his face into his hands when Actor Zuko gave another dramatic hair flick for good luck and descended down to where Katara was standing.

"How fortunate for me to run into you again peasant," he pointed at her, "And how unfortunate for YOU!"

"Zuko," Actress Katara rather than preparing herself to blast Actor Zuko against the rocks like sand against the tide, instead looked like she was about to faint, "Oh woe is me, to think I would be captured by you again so soon. But it doesn't matter what you do to me o Prince, I'll never tell you where the Avatar is. He is a brother to me."

Well, Mai thought, at least they got her loyalty sort of right. Actor Zuko wasn't done though.

"Oh its not the Avatar I'm interested in," he grabbed her upper forearm and bent down to stage whisper by her ear, "Tonight, you."

Mai couldn't help herself, starting off as a rising giggle she swiftly blew into full on laughter. It took some time for her to calm down, only encouraged by the glares of the audience around her and Zuko, whose whole face was a vibrant red, sank his head even lower into his hands, no longer able to look.

"Oh Zuko," Katara moaned passionately, melting into his arms (Mai hated herself for even thinking the last sentence), "You're so bad."

They shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly the stage was illuminated by light, each of the stage hands drawing the cover back from a green lantern, each one representing a crystal.

"Oh Zuko, just as you've lit a fire in my heart you've also lit up this cave with an undying love that would leave Oma and Shu's passion but a candle of tepid affection. I just feel so overflowing with...hope!"

"Yes my love," Actor Zuko declared, "But now I must leave"

"But why," Actress Katara wailed. Mai could have asked the same question.

"I'll explain later," Actor Zuko said, "Remember Katara, come four seasons or four nations we'll always be together. I promise."

He left once more in another puff of smoke and the curtain for the first act came down to raucous applause. Mai gave a polite smattering, it deserved that much for making her laugh, but a decidedly sulky fire lord sitting next to her, remained sat down with his arms stubbornly folded. Mai touched his shoulder, "Come on Zuko, lets grab some more food. I've got to see if they have any fruit tarts."

Zuko stared at her, amazed, "Wait, you actually want to watch the rest of this thing? What's wrong with you?"

"Gee Zuko lighten up, its just a play."

Zuko was not mollified, "Easy for you to say, you're not in it are you?"

Mai's eyes narrowed, "Yes, because watching my boyfriend with his face practically attached to another woman is just my kind of night out."

Zuko stood up spluttering, "No...that not what I...well it is kind of...damn. Look, I know its just a stupid play, but I don't want to be seen like that."

"An attack against your honour huh? Oh Zuko," Mai sighed, half in exasperation, half in affection. Zuko had managed to find his honour, regaining and claiming it for himself. But the struggle left him defensive when he perceived someone else trying to take it away from him.

By the sound of it they weren't the only ones dissatisfied with the production. Mai heard a couple of familiar voices to her right.

"I can't believe he did it _again, _I even sat down and explained to the writer what actually happened and he still got it completely wrong," said the first, a young man's voice.

"Look, I'm not too happy about happened either but its only a play, you shouldn't let it get to you so much," a young woman replied.

Mai's hunch from earlier looked like it was correct. Grabbing Zuko's arm she pulled him along until they were level with the two complainers. She tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around, followed by her companion. Their expressions of surprise quickly changed into happy smiles that Zuko and Mai reciprocated.

It was Aang and Katara.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of all of them Aang had changed the most in the last three years. The short, goofy kid Zuko used to know had sprouted into a wise, mature young man and was even half a head taller than the Fire Lord was. Zuko didn't mind too much, safe in the knowledge that Sokka was likely far more irritated by Aang's new stature. Katara had changed too. She'd matured fast as a kid, but with the war long over and having reached closure over her mother's death, a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Standing next too Aang she was practically radiant with happiness.

"Zuko, Mai, how have you been? Its great to see you again." Aang joyfully grabbed Zuko in a bear hug that crushed most of the air out of his ribs. He turned to Mai next, hesitated then simply bowed. Last time the young monk had tried to hug her he'd nearly impaled himself on one of her hidden knives. Mai wasn't really a huggable kind of girl.

"Its good to see you too Aang, Katara," Mai bowed to each elegantly, "Its been too long. I believe the last time we met was before you went abroad with Zuko to deal with the pirate problem."

"Yeah, something like that," Aang rubbed the back of his head, never quite sure how to deal with Mai's formal manner. Zuko recognised it as another layer of defence. She'd never been part of the group as he had, only knowing Aang and the others as enemies and even now still felt awkward talking to them. Zuko would have helped her, but he had a rather more awkward situation of his own to deal with.

"Zuko," Katara had almost hugged him in greeting alongside Aang, but had pulled herself back.

"Katara," Zuko replied stiffly, rooted to the spot.

Mai sighed with all the subtlety of an Ember Island player, "Shall we get this over with then? No Zuko I don't think you're a cheating heart who'll ravages the first peasant he comes across with hair prettier than his, and no Katara I don't think you're a whining, tear bending, home wrecker who faints rather than fights in the presence of every men who looks at her a bit funny. So for spirits' sake will you two just hug already." She finished in her usual deadpan.

"Yeah, Mai's right," Aang chipped in, ever the peacemaker, "That playwright wouldn't understand facts if I carved in fifty foot letters into the side of a mountain...which I probably could do actually."

Zuko and Katara hugged. It was a little uncomfortable and they both drew away quickly but it did the job. The tension from before had practically evaporated. Zuko had never found Mai's sarcasm more comforting. Perhaps they'd all be able to catch up normally now.

"Thank you for being so understanding Mai," Katara took the girls pale hands in hers, "I'm glad you're not upset by all this."

"Oh I am upset, but not with any of you. Besides at least unlike lover boy over here," she affectionately jerked her head towards Zuko, "I'm not actually in this monster."

"Shall we all get drinks," Zuko said quickly, eager to change the subject from how stupid he'd been made to look.

Soon they were all by the bar, chatting happily over drinks, swapping stories and reminiscing over past days, good and bad. Zuko, Mai and Katara were sipping hot plum wine and Aang, on Katara's strict insistence, was rather glumly nursing a jug of melon juice. When Katara's back was turned Zuko surreptitiously bored some of his own drink into Aang's cup. They shared a conspiratorial smile as Katara carried on chatting to Mai, oblivious to what had just happened. She was still apologising to Mai about the play.

"Are you sure you're fine with all this Mai? That play is complete garbage but the part about Zuko saving my life is true. I could understand why you'd think -"

Mai held up a hand, cutting her off, "Katara, Ty Lee saved my life on boiling rock and I'm fairly sure we're not in love. Good thing too, because if I had to spend most of my waking hours enduring that incessant chattering – lets just say they'd never find the body."

There was a round of nervous laughter. Even Zuko wasn't sure if Mai was just joking.

"Still, its a bit of a pity," Mai said, pensively examining her wine cup, cheeks tinged red from the alcohol, "If she kept her mouth shut I imagine the sex would be incredible."

Zuko was glad he'd just finished swallowing his mouthful. Aang was not so lucky and spat out a stream of drink straight onto Zuko's best robes. Zuko was aghast, but did his best to repress the surge of irritation he felt as Aang practically fell to his knees apologising. Zuko couldn't tell if the young monk was more embarrassed about spewing on Zuko's clothes, or what Mai had just said.

"Mai!" Katara admonished, her cheeks pink.

"What?" Mai crossed her arms in challenge, "Have you _seen_ the way she bends?"

Katara's jaw almost hit the floor as she stuttered off into silence. To Zuko's eternal relief before the water bender could recover the gong sounding the imminent start of act two rang. He practically dragged Mai away from Aang and Katara. As they walked together she leaned in closer to him, resting her weight against him.

"I can't believe it, one cup of wine and you're drunk. You're such a lightweight," Zuko said, very embarrassed.

"I am not drunk," Mai said, oddly cheerful, "I'm tipsy, and if you keep addressing me in that tone I'm going to tell Katara about you making Aang's fruit juice into a plum cocktail."

"You normally talk about Ty Lee like that when you're sober?" Zuko asked roughly, annoyed he'd been spotted after all.

"No," Mai suddenly grinned wickedly, "Doesn't mean I don't think it though."

Zuko sighed, he didn't mind her like this. When she allowed some of the walls to fall Mai's personality and dark wit lightened up considerably. It was just a shame most of the time it only happened at times like this though. There had been others times though when he'd seen her – really seen her – but they seemed so distant now. He felt his old determination flare up again. Zuko was anything if not stubborn. Mai had tried to warn him, he still wasn't sure why she thought he would abandon her, but he wasn't going to leave things here. He had to confront her, to get to the bottom of things. But first he needed some advice.

"Can you make it to your seat on your own without collapsing," Zuko asked smiling.

One glare later, as Mai detached herself from him, was all Zuko needed to know she'd make it fine. He turned back, spotted Aang and Katara and pushed through to them.

"I'm borrowing Aang," he told Katara shortly.

Before either had a chance to protest he grabbed Aang by the collar and dragged him away from his now decidedly miffed girlfriend. Zuko was not looking forward to dealing with Katara later. He knew most of all, even in her more relaxed state, the water tribe woman's anger was not to be taken lightly. Aang waved goodbye to her as best as he was able to.

Zuko took them both onto the veranda of the playhouse. Night had fallen over Ember Island and moth-flies buzzed lazily around the soft amber lanterns. He took a moment to enjoy the soft sounds of the sea and the light of the stars in the sky.

Zuko was distracted from the scenery by his panicking friend. "I'm so sorry Zuko, I really didn't mean to mess up your robe. If you hold still I can probably waterbend it right out."

"I'm not angry with you about the robe Aang. Well I am," Zuko admitted, "But that's not what I want to talk to you about. Its about Mai."

"Oh don't worry about it, Katara just gets a bit sensitive about that kind of stuff. There was this one time Toph told this really rude joke about the Earth King and Bosco where -"

"Yes I heard that one," Zuko said quickly, Toph's "Humour" spread fast. "Its not about Katara's problem with Mai, its about Mai's problem...with me," he finished reluctantly.

"Mai has a problem with you?" Aang asked, very surprised, "But you two seem as close as ever."

"I know, I know" said Zuko miserably, "But lately she's only been getting further away from me."

"Have you tried talking to her," Aang suggested innocently.

"What do you think I've been doing!" Zuko yelled at Aang before he could stop himself, instantly regretting it as he expected Aang's face to fold up like a kicked saber-tooth moose-lion cub.

Aang was not twelve years old any more though. His hurt showed for a moment, but he reached out his hand to Zuko's shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "And what did she say?"

"I don't know," Zuko said slumping down onto the wooden floor, all anger gone, "She thinks I'm going to abandon her because of my duty, like I did when – when I left to train you. I told her I never would but she just doesn't seem to understand."

Aang was pensive, "Maybe its my fault Zuko. I have been relying on you a lot lately and I know you haven't been able to see home for a long time now. Its different for me, Katara travels with me more often than not,. I'd hate to imagine what it'd be like to be apart from someone you love for so long."

"I'm already used to that pain thanks to my father," Zuko said bitterly, "Another lesson I can draw from my exile. But you're not giving Mai enough credit. We are both well prepared to deal with being apart. There is something else, I'm sure of it."

"Then maybe there's another duty you haven't thought of then."

Zuko looked at Aang strangely then smiled, "If I went over everything I'm now responsible for I'd keep you here until long after the plays finished."

"Tell me about it," Aang unceremoniously sat himself down next to Zuko, "And I used to think being the Avatar was hard during the war."

"Things are better than before," Zukos said earnestly, "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, but they've also got a lot more complicated. I knew what I had to do before, win or lose I knew it was my destiny to fight Ozai. Now I'm never if what I'm doing is the right thing. Its all become politics and as Sokka keeps telling me I'm not good with politics."

"Well that's why you have friends like Sokka to help you – and friends like me," Zuko finished a little embarrassed.

Aang grinned, "Thanks Zuko. Though I thought I was meant to be cheering you up."

"No you were meant to advise me and you gave me good advice. C'mon," Zuko stood up, Aang followed, raising himself up on a puff of air, "For now we can carry out the duty in front of us."

"Which is?"

"Finishing watching this blasted play," Zuko said.

Both boys laughed and headed back inside. Zuko was carefully turning over Aang's words. Maybe he had been focusing too much on the time he and Mai had spent apart. He knew he'd told Aang he and Mai were prepared for the distance their relationship would inevitably have, but he still hadn't quite been able to believe it. Perhaps because it was the only problem he could see. He needed to widen his gaze. He sat down, deep in thought next to Mai. One thing was certain though, he was not ready to give up yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai was happily verging on drunk. Wine affected her easily she knew, it normally took only two cups to flush her pale cheeks reds. This was her third. One at the playhouse bar and two more before she'd met Zuko at the beach house. She'd needed it to calm her nerves, and give her the courage to wear that ridiculous dress. She felt warm and undid the fastenings of the high dress collar, revealing a hint of cleavage. Mai smiled slightly as she imagined how aghast her mother would have been at her acting so exposed in a place frequented by commoners.

As the curtain rose up once more and the applause started Zuko settled into the seat next to her. All the previous anger had gone from him, instead he was oddly pensive, turning once to look at Mai before returning to look into the middle distance, not seeming to see the stage in front of him. Obviously his talk with Aang had calmed him down. Mai didn't know exactly what they'd talked about but it didn't take a genius to guess at the general theme. Sitting there, his chin resting on his clasped hands and deep in thought Zuko felt very far away from her. Suddenly frightened she rested her hand on the seat rest, willing him to reach for it. He didn't move an inch. _Isn't this what you wanted?_ The more sober part of her asked. _Yes, but not tonight_ she replied _Tonight is the last time_.

Act two had begun, but Mai found her she was in no mood to appreciate the farce any longer. Maybe Zuko was right, they should have left after the first half was done and spent what remained of the night with each other.

The stage had been set up to resemble another cave, one she recognised from the cardboard crystal formations as the caverns beneath the earth kingdom. The crystals had been painted the same green as the lantern covers used in the earlier finale in the cave of two lovers. It was a clever link, about the only clever thing about the play. Actor Zuko and Actor Katara were once again wrapped in each others arms and it was now Mai, not Zuko who was having trouble watching. It wasn't Katara she saw but the other girl, the one Zuko would marry; some princess of the Earth Kingdom or high lady of the Fire Nation. Someone who wasn't her. After tonight Zuko would no longer be by her side, would no longer hold her like before, no longer love her...

Mai swallowed deeply to conceal the sob caught in her throat. Hadn't she prepared better than this? Where was her discipline and control from before? She was a nineteen year old woman, not the shy little girl of yesteryear who'd cried too easily and too often. Mai blamed the plum wine, she'd drunk to steady her nerves but all it had done was tear down her walls, leaving her vulnerable. Zuko sat silent by her side, oblivious to her distress.

"Zuko can we truly be together?" Actress Katara's wail cut through even Mai's deep gloom.

"Do you trust in me my love, after all we have been through," Actor Zuko declared, gnashing his teeth in anguish.

"War aside you are a prince and I just a lowly peasant," Actress Katara was getting blubbery again. Mai still had some of her weapons on her maybe and she was sorely tempted to give the actress something to really cry about. "You live in a world a simple commoner like me can't even dare to imagine, bound by chains of duty and responsibility, not even free to live. Is there not another my prince, some high born lady of fire you are promised to wed."

Zuko may not have been paying attention before but now he sat bolt upright, amber eyes fixed on the play. The copper had dropped.

_Damn_ thought Mai.

There was a good reason she'd tried to keep things as ambiguous as possible. She'd wanted to give Zuko as little to fight against as possible because she knew if he did have a chance to argue with her properly, there was a good chance she'd give in. Too late now though, she'd have to steel herself for a long, hard goodbye.

When Zuko grabbed her hand she still felt a massive surge of relief that he still hadn't given up.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

Not waiting for an answer he almost dragged her out of her seat before barging through a disgruntled audience, unhappy about being interrupted by the two young adults.

The players carried on, ignoring the disturbance.

"Remember our promise my love," Actor Zuko said, holding Actress Katara close, "Come four nations or four seasons..."

"We'll always be together." Actress Katara finished.

They were out on the playhouse veranda, unknown to Mai the same veranda Zuko had talked with Aang. Zuko let go of her hand, turning away from her to look at the sea. His fingers were gripped so tightly around the wooden veranda railing his knuckles were white. He was furious.

"Zuko..." Mai began.

Zuko span around. "Is this what this is all about?" he demanded. "You think I'm going to get spirit away because of some arranged marriage? You want to break up over something that _stupid_?"

Past her melancholy Mai felt her own anger rising at Zuko's words. She seized hold of it, she had to use everything she had if she was going to get past this.

"You are the Firelord, ruler of one of the four great nations and if you think you're marriage is trivial and "stupid" then you're just as much a fool yourself," Mai shot back.

"Yes I am, so I can damn well marry who I want," Zuko said stubbornly.

"No you can't. Neither of us have that freedom. We are bound by chains of duty and responsibility -" Mai paused as she saw Zuko was staring at her and realised she was quoting the play. "The point is we can't be that selfish. You fought so hard for peace, do you really want to throw it away because of this."

"The world is at peace, its been at peace for three years," Zuko said.

"Its not that simple Zuko and you know it. You can't shut your eyes just because its convenient," the words were harsh, but Mai spoke them gently, reaching up a hand to gently stroke his scarred cheek. "We may have won the war but we're still surrounded by enemies. The Water Tribe demands reparations, the Earth Kingdom has almost gone to war with us over our colonies still in their land and the loyalists to your father who fled are still out there."

"I know all these things. The reparations are being paid, the Avatar watches the colonies and we dealt with the turtle-lions share of the loyalist when we stopped the Southern Raiders. I know the cost of peace Mai, I'm paying it every day but we don't have to be a part of it. I'm tired of making sacrifices," Zuko said. His weary expression almost broke her heart.

She couldn't stop though, not now. She had to see this through to the end so she carried on as if she'd never heard him.

"I know you've dealt with the outside problems, but its not exiles who scare me. You aren't here most of the time Zuko so you don't know. There are whispers in court Zuko, they think you're weak, an appeaser who carve the nation up and give it to the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom on a platter," Zuko coloured at this remark, but remained silent, hearing Mai out, "The great houses have even started to complain openly."

"I expected that when I took the throne, let them talk if they want to," he caught Mai's expression, "Except if its more than just talk."

"I stopped around seven plots against you when you were away, three were passing information onto the pirates, two were sending weapons and one planned to seize Azula and declare her Firelady," she left out the last, that had been a plot to assassinate Zuko.

"What did you do?"

"I dealt with them," Mai said coldly. Ozai would have plenty of company in prison.

Zuko smiled, "I bet you did."

"I got lucky Zuko, I'm not going to keep getting lucky and things are only going to get worse. There are far greater plans in motion, the conspiracies I've stopped are only the shadow on the wall. I – I don't think I can protect you," Mai said, finally venting the feelings she'd been holding in so long. "They can be stopped though, by marriage. If you take a bride from one of the great houses they'll keep order internally and you can fight freely for the world's peace. If you marry outside, join your line with Earth or Water that bond will keep the peace outside while you watch over the Fire Nation. You can't do both though."

"I've done the impossible before. No-one ever expected me to return from my hunt for the Avatar and here I am Firelord. With you by my side I can do anything. We can fight this together Mai," Zuko held out his hand.

Mai gazed at his outstretched hand. This was it. The final temptation. She didn't want to just hold his hand, she wanted to embrace him, to kiss him, for their fires to burn brightly as one.

"If you're so determined why did you look like you were about to cry earlier," Zuko asked softly, "I know you don't want this Mai."

No, she didn't want it. But this wasn't about what she wanted. Mai turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry Zuko," she said.

Zuko said nothing. Mai couldn't bear to turn around and look at him. They both stood there in silence for a time.

"I understand," Zuko said. No anger, no shouting, just quiet resignation. He'd finally given up.

There was a thump and Mai finally turned to see Zuko had vaulted the veranda onto the beach. Mai watched as he walked along the sand, indifferent to the waves lapping at his feet until he disappeared into the night. She herself walked backwards but her legs were weak and she tripped into a wooden pillar. She let herself sink down against it, disappearing as well into the shadows of the playhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko strode across the sand. He didn't know how far he'd walked or where he was going. He only knew if he stopped he would start thinking about what had just happened, so he kept walking. Thoughts sprung unbidden anyway. _She'd left him_. He'd offered his hand and she'd turned away. He was used to rejection, his father, his sister, few had chosen to acknowledge him. After his exile he'd pushed his uncle's love away, unwilling to risk losing it by not accepting it in the first place. Things had changed after he joined Aang and the others, and yet here he was again. He increased his pace, trying to distract himself.

_She'd left him_

There was a rock outcrop ahead, halfway into the ocean. He climbed on top, slipping a few times on the smooth wet rocks, but soon on top and looking onto the dark ocean. The tide was coming in and Zuko watched with detached interest as the water gradually rose up against the rock. He lay back, wondering if it would reach him and carry him some place far away. Perhaps he'd wash ashore on top of a lion-turtle as Aang did.

_She'd left him_

He remembered her eyes, shimmering with emotion, the same eyes he'd seen when he'd left her behind in his cell at the Boiling Rock. The same sadness. What could he do though? Mai was right, if things continued the Fire Nation would slip out of his control. Was a marriage of allegiance really the only answer? He wished his uncle was here, he always seemed able to choose the right path.

Iroh had been spending more and more time away from the fire nation lately, he'd agreed to act as steward for Zuko while the young Firelord was away in the first year of his reign, but when Zuko had left to deal with the pirate problem Iroh had gently refused the position. Zuko understood why, his uncle would not be around forever to help him and he needed to find his own people he could trust. As such Zuko had formed a ruling council to deal with matters when he was absent, it included Mai and Admiral Jee as well as a few other lords and generals he felt he could trust. Still more and more he found himself desiring his uncle's wise advise, especially right now. Zuko smiled slightly, if the tales of his youth were to be believed Iroh had had more than a few romantic adventures. Iroh wasn't here though and he couldn't advise him.

_She'd left him_

Yes she had left him, so he just had to work out how to win her back. Zuko sat back up. The only problem was he had no idea how.

* * *

><p>Mai wasn't sure how long she sat in the shadows, head in her hands, staring blankly at the floor. She didn't cry, that would come later when she was safely alone in her room, but for now he childhood court training still had an iron grip over her emotions. She started when she felt a touch on her shoulder. It was Katara. She could also see Aang hovering by the doorway until Katara shooed him away with a wave of her hand.<p>

Katara sat down next to her. "Mai what happened?"

Mai hesitated, reluctant to talk to her. She looked at Katara, the younger woman's blue eyes were warm and gentle. They reminded her of the sea. Mai started to talk.

By the end Katara had her hands to her mouth, "Oh Mai that's terrible. Is it really over?"

"Yes, its done. I think in the end it was for the best."

"Don't you think you need to have a little more faith?" asked Katara bluntly.

Mai glared at Katara, "This isn't about me believing in Zuko or not, he's still only one man. He can't watch everywhere at once."

"I never said I was talking about Zuko," said Katara. "Don't you think you need to have a little more faith in yourself?"

Mai's anger was quickly replaced by shock, "What are you talking about?"

"While we were away fighting the Southern Raiders Zuko appointed you as regent didn't he?"

Mai nodded. "I was part of the ruling council."

"Well the Fire Nation didn't fall apart with you in charge did it? If you're so worried about Zuko not being able to look in both directions couldn't you look one way," Katara pointed to her right with one hand. "While he looks the other," she pointed to the left with her other hand.

"Its not that simple," Mai said.

"Why not?"

"Don't you understand? They're plotting to murder him!" Tears pricked the edge of her eyes. Katara reached out a comforting hand, but Mai brushed it aside and stood up, "Maybe they were different once but the great houses have changed. A hundred years of war changed them, surviving in the court of kings like Ozai or Azulon changed them. There's no nobility left in the nobles. Unless we can give them a reason not to, every single one of them would happily slit Zuko's throat in a heartbeat and put Azula back on the throne!" Mai was breathing heavily by the time she'd finished her rant. It was the most outwardly emotional she'd been for a long time. Noticing Katara's shock she lowered her voice and said sadly, "A broken queen's a lot easier to rule through than someone brave and kind like Zuko is."

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me," Katara said smiling, "But I'm not as naïve as you think you know. There are a lot of people who aren't happy with Aang either, or me and my brother. We've also been attacked..." Katara broke off, the smile went away. "But we made it through by sticking together."

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm going to abandon him," Mai said, "I'm still going to watch his back."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you stood by his side though?" Katara sighed when she saw Mai's unyielding expression, "I'll leave you to think things over for a bit, but whatever you choose, good luck." Then to Mai's great surprise Katara wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"What – why -," Mai stammered out, too shocked to return the hug.

"You're our friend," Katara said simply and left.

Mai was on her own again, pondering the water tribe woman's words._ Don't you think you need to have a little more faith?_ Did she lack for belief, could she really handle the entire country as Firelady, or was she just grasping onto Katara's words to justify her own happiness? Was this just another test to shake her determination. The drink was wearing off now and Mai's cold, logical side was returning. She needed to examine this objectively.

Could she rule the Fire Nation? Could she keep Zuko safe? She knew she'd done good work on the council, but she'd been working with many other more experienced men and woman and her authority had ultimately stemmed from Zuko. Could she command the same respect and obedience he did from such lords and ladies?

Unbidden an old memory from two years ago sprung to mind. Zuko was away and Iroh was acting as regent. He'd requested Mai as one of his advisers, though it nearly always Zuko's Uncle giving her advice. She'd just settled a difficult land dispute between two Lords, one claiming his land had been illegally taken from him by Ozai, the other that it had been rightfully rewarded to him for his service during the war. To make things worse the former had been a staunch supporter of Zuko and the latter was a genuine war hero, with a spotless record of conduct, a rare find in the Fire Nation. She'd settled the issue after three long days of investigation and debate in a manner that left both sides if not happy then at least not angry, and Mai was left exhausted. When she'd been stumbling down the stairs of the Fire Nation palace, nursing a bad headache and an even sourer mood Iroh had casually invited her for a game of Pai Sho.

"I'm sorry your grace, but I'm afraid now isn't the best time." She'd apologised stiffly.

"Yes sometimes the game is thrust upon as at an inopportune moment, but still we have to play." Iroh had smiled genially enough, but Mai was not yet so tired she couldn't tell the difference between a request and an order, so she'd followed Iroh back up the stairs.

They'd entered into a small rooftop garden. Mai had no idea such a place existed, a small patch of greenery among the regal and harsh crimson and golds of the Fire Nation palace. It was sparse, a few small palm trees and pots of flowers scattered around a bench in the centre, but Iroh looked at it lovingly, inviting Mai to examine a bunch of vibrant cinder-leaves. They had a tangy, spicy aroma that reminded Mai of festivals and parades.

The game began. She and Iroh had had several matches, the first when Zuko, who'd just lost to her three times in a row innocently suggested she try a match against his uncle. It had been a humbling experience to say the least. Mai could match him better now and while she had yet to win she could sometimes score a draw.

Iroh leaned back and examined the board, Mai had him on the defensive for once, "Interesting," he said, "You play quite differently from my nephew."

Mai waited for Iroh to elaborate.

"My nephew he only looks at the board in front of him, your eyes, Lady Mai, are always on the player behind the board," Iroh said.

"Is that praise?" asked Mai.

"Just an observation, of course its important to know your opponent but if you spend too much time focusing on the player, you can miss what's happening right in front of you." With that he moved a piece to his left and Mai saw to her horror he'd set up an attack that would collapse her entire right flank. "I myself prefer a balance," Iroh said.

"Great, you know where I'm weak and how to beat me," said Mai deadpan, "This must be so boring for you."

"Think instead you know your strength. Weakness is easily found and corrected, but where your strength lies is often more difficult to see. If you want to stand by my nephew's side you're going to need that strength in the coming days. We are surrounded by pieces and the court is crowded by players, your task will not be easy." Iroh moved a piece and put Mai into checkmate and looked her dead in the eye, "But if its you Lady Mai, I believe you can do it, but the real question is do you believe you can do it?"

Mai remembered her answer and finally knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Katara watched from the upper balcony as Mai ran out of the balcony and across the sands of the beach. Aang was next to her, arms wrapped around her. They'd both abandoned the play after Zuko and Mai had and were in no real hurry to return.<p>

"You're smiling," Aang said, holding her tight, "Did your talk with Mai go well?"

"Yes, I think it did," Katara said.

"I'm surprised you wanted to help them so much though," Aang said.

"Excuse me?" Katara said, shocked.

"Not that you're not a kind and compassionate," Aang said hurriedly, "But you never seemed that fond of Zuko, even after Sozin's comet and Mai's always been a bit distant."

"We've never been close, I've forgiven them for everything that happened but I still have trouble forgetting," Katara admitted, "But I do think they deserves happiness, that and if he and Mai are together they might stop making stupid plays like this one," she said cheekily.

"Well at least Toph and the others didn't see it this time," Aang replied.

"Oh I wouldn't count yourself lucky too soon twinkle toes," a familiar voice said behind them cheerily, "I saw _everything_."

Aang groaned loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai ran barefoot over the soft white sand. She'd left the playhouse far behind, the red silk slippers that went with the dress arranged neatly on the playhouse veranda. It would be some time more before she spied Zuko sat atop the rocks, the tide almost at his feet. She called out to him, but when he turned his expression was stony.

"What do you want? Come to fetch me back?" he asked coldly.

That stopped Mai in her tracks. He was hurt and angry, which in Zuko often meant exactly the same thing.

"No I wanted to talk," said Mai evenly.

"What have we got left to talk about? You've left me, I get it."

Mai climbed up and stood in front of him, "Zuko, I'm still here."

"I know, you haven't abandoned me," Zuko looked to the side, "But right now, I just want to be alone."

He turned away and began to walk across the rocks up to the beach. Mai followed him, seawater splashing between her toes and catching up, tugged at his jacket.

"Zuko wait, I changed my mind. I want to be with you."

Zuko stopped. "Have the problems we talked about before disappeared?"

"No," said Mai in a small voice.

"Then you haven't changed your mind. Don't do this Mai, its not fair," Zuko's voice, previously completely flat, wavered for a moment. He pulled away from her again.

"Zuko I said wait!" Mai ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She caught him off balance and they both went tumbling down the rocks, straight into a crevasse between two boulders. They bounced and rolled down the stony service and Mai barely had time to register Zuko wrapping his arms around her in an effort to protect from the fall.

They'd landed in some kind of natural tunnel under the rock, no doubt bored out over time by the tides. Mai stood up, followed by Zuko who rose rather more unsteadily. She was aware of movement around her and saw all kinds of creepy crawlies fleeing from the hole they'd just fallen through, which was steadily dripping water. It took her a second to register what they were running from, Zuko was quicker on the uptake.

"The tides coming in, we have to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Mai was briefly elated as she felt the warmth of his hand clasped around her own, but this was swiftly replaced by fear as she heard the rumbling of onrushing water overhead. They increased their pace, both warriors expertly picking their way through the tunnel despite the darkness. They were almost at the tunnels exit when the water hit them, picking both of them up and tearing them apart. Mai tried desperately to stay afloat and avoid being smashed into the rocks by the force of the tide. The water at last settled down. Mai couldn't see anything and treading water resorted to calling out Zuko's name.

"Zuko!" she yelled, "Zuko!"

"Mai!" Zuko yelled back and suddenly she was awash with light.

She saw they had been washed into a cave of sorts and were in an underground lake. Zuko had already swam to shore and was holding fire in his hands to guide Mai to shore. She swam over and Zuko hauled her out of the lake. They both sat next to each other panting for breath, both relieved to have escaped danger. Mai looked around, from what she could of the cave the only way out seemed to be the tunnel they'd come through. In other words until the tide retreated they were trapped.

* * *

><p>Zuko didn't know what he was doing. Sitting on the rocks he'd thought about a thousand different ways of winning Mai back, but when she'd appeared and by Mai's standards, practically thrown herself at him, his temper had got the better of him. He knew until they resolved the problems that had led to them becoming distant in the first place they couldn't possibly be together. However instead of saying that rationally he shouted at her and tried to run away. It was like he was back to being the same angry, stupid teenager he'd been during his exile. Maybe they'd have a chance to properly now, they'd certainly have the time for it and he knew Mai must have considered the same things he had.<p>

Looking back at her Zuko realised talking might be difficult for different reasons. Mai was drenched with seawater, making an already tight dress cling to her body in a way that was distracting to say the least. She'd lost her hair tie and she was holding up her long raven hair and squeezing it out, leaving the back of her pale neck exposed. Zuko had a sudden urge to run his finger across it, to kiss it, to make her shiver and...

He quickly stripped his own jacket off and placed it around her shoulders, covering her soaked body and exposed neck, before sitting next down next to her.

Careful not to face her as he was sure his reddened face was quite luminescent in the darkness he tried to strike up conversation. "So, looks like we're here for a while."

"Yes. Thank-you for the jacket," said Mai.

"No problem," said Zuko.

Mai didn't seem to have anything more to say. Neither did Zuko. Trying to distract himself he begun to hum, some catch half remembered song he couldn't recall the title of. To his surprise Mai began to laugh lightly.

"Zuko," he could tell she was smiling, "Are you humming secret tunnel?"

"No, no I couldn't have been," Zuko first reaction was denial followed swiftly by complete mortification when he realised he had been, but he soon saw the funny side and burst into laughter himself. It felt good, he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed.

"I suppose we've got our own cave of two lovers here," Mai said dryly.

"I'm sorry about earlier, for getting angry at you," said Zuko.

"I know," said Mai softly, and Zuko felt her lean against his back, her hands on his bare shoulders. They felt cold. He reached up and grasped them.

"Why did you come back?" Zuko asked as gently as possible.

"Because I remembered that I'm stronger than I thought I was. You were right Zuko, if we're together and we've got friends like Aang and Katara by our side, there's nothing that can stop us. I know its dangerous and its probably selfish..."

"Mai, aside from my uncle there's nobody I'd trust more with the Fire Nation and its people than you, and there's nobody I'd rather have by my side," Zuko paused, took a deep breadth and then, deeply embarrassed said, "Come four nations or four seasons right?"

Mai laughed again, a clear light laugh only a few had heard and transformed her normally scowling dark face into something soft and merry like a summer night.

"We're always be together," Mai finished.

Zuko finally turned to face her. Before he knew it his hands were tangled in her dark locks, and was pulling her towards him. He kissed her, the roughness of his mouth pressed against her own soft lips. She kissed him back just as strongly, her hands wrapping around his chest and they held onto each other so long it was as if nine months of worry, fear and separation went into that one kiss. Mai was the first to pull away for a split second Zuko was worried she was having second thoughts when her hands came away from him and she stood up, until he saw her fiddling with the clasp and collar of her dress. The dressed pooled into a crimson puddle by her feet. She stepped out of it and stood before Zuko. He thought she looked ethereal, her raven hair tumbling over her slight shoulders and ivory skin. Reaching up he took her hand and they came together once more. This time they did not break apart.

* * *

><p>"Have you found them yet Toph!" Aang called out.<p>

"Pipe down twinkle toes, I'll never hear them through the sand with all the noise you're making," Toph yelled back twice as loudly.

Katara, Toph and Aang had been combing the beach for the better part of the morning searching for Mai and Zuko. They were accompanied by a rather nervous looking Fire Nation official who claimed he had urgent news for Firelord Zuko. They'd been sympathetic at first but his constant whining had started to grate on even Katara's nerves. Needless to say Toph was about ready to punt him off the island.

"Wait I think I've found something," Toph called back. She was stood on top of a rocky outcrop.

"What? Where?" The official cried out, "Tell me at once girl."

"Wait, I can't tell if its one person or two people really close together." She paused, "No its definitely two people."

"Are you all right Toph? You've gone a bit red," Aang asked entirely innocently.

"No, I'm fine. Here I'll open up a tunnel," Toph grinned wickedly and nodded to the official, "You can go straight to him."

Katara realised a second too late what was happening and dashed forward to stop the official . She was too late though and a few minutes later an incredibly embarrassed official emerged, followed by a slightly less embarrassed Zuko and Mai who were hurriedly adjusting their clothing all the while Katara lectured Toph rather unsuccessfully as the young Earthbender prodigy could not stop laughing. Aang decided to take the wiser path of being carefully ignorant and focused on just being happy to have found their friends again. He couldn't help overhearing Zuko's talk with the messenger though.

"You are required back at court your grace. It is but a week from the Festival of Flowers and it would be most problematic if you couldn't attend. Lord Bujing and Lady Salaza would be most disappointed."

Aang knew about the festival of flowers. It was where the Fire Nation men traditionally declared their bride to be.

"So the great houses are expecting me are they? Did Li and Lo send you?"

"Yes your grace, they are awaiting you at the harbour."

"Very well, we best go greet them then," he squeezed Mai's hands tightly, and then bowed to Aang and his friends. "I'm sorry but it looks like we're going to have to cut our trip short. Thank-you...for everything Aang."

"Thank-you Katara, I hope to see you again soon," said Mai and rather gingerly hugged her goodbye. This time it was the water tribe woman's turn to be shocked.

"Try to stay out of trouble Toph," Zuko affectionately ruffled Toph's hair, causing the girl to try and swat him away like a fly.

"Whatever, see you around o glorious leader," she tried scowling but it didn't last long and she was waving goodbye to Zuko and Mai with the others seconds later.

"So," said Toph as the three of them stood on the beach, "Who wants to see the play again?"

* * *

><p>Mai knew Li and Lo wouldn't be happy but quite frankly she couldn't care less. Besides Zuko was getting mad enough for the both of them.<p>

"This is a mistake Prince Zuko. The great houses are expecting you to choose a daughter from one of their own at the festival of flowers, to refuse is to risk angering them," said Li, her nose was more bulbous.

"Both Lord Bujing and Lady Salaza have raised daughters worthy of a Firelord. They will make good, obedient wives," said Lo.

"You must choose one of them," they said in unison.

"No," said Zuko, "If I declare for anyone at the festival of flowers it will be Mai and Mai alone. Do not make me repeat myself."

"You cannot face the other nations and the great houses at once," said Li.

"It will destroy the Fire Nation," said Lo.

"He won't be alone," Mai stood up. "You are right, there is a risk of making an enemy of the nobles but if they choose to take advantage of Zuko's absences and stand in our way," she looked both of the old woman in the eye, "Then I'll crush them."

They met Mai's gaze for some time and Zuko looked nervous as he clearly couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

Lo was the first to turn away, "Its obvious you have no intention of listening."

Li followed, "Do what you like."

Both of them retreated leaving Zuko and Mai alone on deck. They stood in silence, arms wrapped around each other watching Ember Island slowly retreating as they sailed away, no sign of their presence there except for footprints on the sand.


End file.
